For You Pup
by Kazumacchi
Summary: What if Fudge did his inspection of Azkaban earlier and there was another special article in the Daily Prophet that day? Sirius gets the motivation to escape from Azkaban earlier and save Harry from the Dursleys, how will the Wizarding World react? How would Harry's live be different with Sirius? First Fanfiction ever!


**[Author's Note]**

Hi! This is the first fanfiction I've written! I'm new to writing in general, so please go easy on me! (^_^;) I have a rough idea of where I'm going with this fic, but I'm still working on the timeline and all the details, I just wanted to post this first chapter. I don't know if this title is good enough, so I'll try to think of a better one. I hope to, after working some more on the timeline, start working on chapter 2. I will try my absolute best to behold the personalities of the characters and I fact-check alot of things that have been confirmed from the Harry Potter series. This story will diverge from canon after the date of June 18th 1990. Everything until then is canon! (Hopefully if fact-checked right : ) **[If there are any inconsistensies with the story, please tell me and I'll try to get it fixed ASAP!] (Something I've done on purpose to make the story run better, like special guards in Azkaban)**

English is not my native language so there may be mistakes in grammar and/or weird sentence structure. If you want to become a beta reader, please contact me! I'd appreciate it! :) I will also try to use British terms to have more immersion for the story. For the time being I'll put the rating of this story on 'T' to be sure!

If you like the story or want to give feedback (Prefer constructive criticism so I can work on my flaws and become a better author! ^_^ ) please leave a review!

(# indicates small timeskip)

Thank you all in advance! - Kazuma

 **[End Author's Note]**

 **Chapter 1 – The Escape from Azkaban**

Sirius Black laid on his side on the cold concrete floor of his cell in Azkaban. Sirius, whose appearance made you think of someone who has neglected washing himself and his clothes for as long he's been alive, was fighting to keep his last bit of sanity intact from the second Dementor patrol of the day. He can't remember how long he's been in this godforsaken place, it could've been a few months or a few years, he wouldn't know unless they would eventually tell him.

Exactly why is Sirius in Azkaban you ask? Well, you see Sirius was, without even getting a fair trial, wrongly convicted for the murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. After Pettigrew betrayed the location of the Potter's to Voldemort on that fateful Halloween night, Sirius was out for revenge on that good for nothing rat. Sirius eventually came across and confronted Pettigrew the next day on a busy street in London. In order to escape from him, Pettigrew blasted a powerful Blasting Curse towards twelve muggle bystanders, transformed into his Animagus form of a rat, and left his severed index finger behind as evidence against Sirius. This left Sirius to be seen as a crazy mass murderer and a traitor in the eyes of everyone, he was arrested and sent to Azkaban without his trial.

Nine years have gone by since that day and Sirius is on the brink of losing his sanity, the only thing that keeps him from losing his mind these days is focusing on his own innocence, and the hope of seeing Harry, his godson whom he so dearly cared for and loved, ever again.

Deep in his own thoughts Sirius didn't notice the man emerging from the left side of the hallway, slowly approaching his cell.

"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Sirius Black. Impressive really how you're still sane after all these years. Most of the prisoners here have lost their minds after at least four months." said the man. Snapped from his thoughts Sirius gazed at the person standing in front of his cell. It was the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, he was dressed in a fancy black robe with a small pointy hat on his head and his small round glasses firmly placed on the edge of his nose.

"Fancy seeing you here Minister. Would you like some tea? Or some biscuits perhaps. Or are you just on a visit to my lovely home." said Sirius with only the slightest bit of cheek.

"No no, nothing like that my dear boy. I'm just on my first inspection of this 'fine' prison as Minister of Magic" he said fidgeting with his folded copy of that day's Daily Prophet

"Well, I hope you like this fine establishment as much as we do here Minister. Although I must admit, it is quite dull in here, would you be so kind to give me today's Daily Prophet, I quite miss doing the crossword puzzle." Sirius said looking the Minister dead in the eyes.

"Well, I don't see why not, I've already read it nothing really interesting today. Here, take it. I'm going to finish my inspection." Fudge said handing his copy of the Daily Prophet over to Sirius and walking away.

 _Lousy git,_ Sirius thought. _Who knew he would become Minister one day. Probably sucked up to his higher-ups to even get the chance be considered as a candidate. Oh well._ Sirius sat down on the concrete floor and glanced at the front page of the Daily Prophet. At first, he didn't see anything that could have bothered him a bit. But then something caught his eye located on the bottom right corner.

 _ **EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

 _Dear readers! We've all known for the longest time in history, that whatever happens. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Supreme Mugwump; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, never has given an interview ever in his life! But here I am dear readers, today I've managed to schedule an interview with Professor Dumbledore for the first time ever!_

 _ **See the interview on page** **7** by Rita Skeeter_

Sirius laughed. I c _an't believe Professor Dumbledore is_ _giving_ _an interview, he's never done that kind of thing. Maybe he's trying to_ _alter_ _his image._ _Would do him good, he's way to_ _o_ _old-fashioned._

As Sirius came across the interview on the seventh page, two words immediately caught his eye on the third part of the interview talking about the aftermath of the war and Voldemort's demise.

"Harry... Potter" Sirius said in astonishment "Wait... what did he say about Harry?!" Sirius read back, hoping it wasn't anything bad that could've happened to him. Sirius wouldn't ever forgive himself if something bad happened to him. _Let's see, Harry_ _Potter_ _… safe_ _and sound_ _… with relatives… Wait._ _Relatives? That's impossible, James' parents died of Dragon Pox_ _at least a year_ _before James and Lily went into hiding. He was also an only child. And Lily's parents also passed away due to muggle disease. That only leaves_ _one_ _possibility._ Sirius swore to himself. The only people left who were relatives of Harry were his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, both of them detested magic and didn't want anything to do with it. _Why would he,_ _out of everyone he could have chosen,_ _leave Harry with those people. Dumbledore knows_ _that they hate magic._ _I have to get out of here, for Harry. He has probably never even heard of magic before._ _They wouldn't have the guts to tell him the truth, where his roots are._ _Probably fabricated some horrible lie about James and Lily as well._ Sirius was starting to get angry and frustrated. _Calm down Sirius_ _, you'll deal with those muggles later on when you get out of here._

After a while of intensive thinking Sirius was content with his plan to escape this godforsaken place. He slowly laid down on the concrete floor again and waited for the right moment to execute his plan.

#

After a few hours of waiting, Sirius sensed the air getting colder than usual. _Th_ _ey're_ _finally doing their night patrol. All I need to do is_ _transform_ _myself into my padfoot form, wait for the Dementor to pass and slip through the cell bars._ Sirius took a small peek towards the end of the hallway and took glimpse of the floating Dementor coming his way. Sirius took a step back and morphed into his animagus form, a black dog that went by the name of Padfoot, and waited for the Dementor to pass. Even as a dog, the Dementors had the exact same effect on him as when he was normal. When the right moment fnally came, he slipped through the bars and out into the hallway. After a few minutes of walking through the building he came across the exit. Surprisingly, there were no Dementors anywhere except for the one he slipped past not just a few minutes ago.

 _The outside world… it's good to be back_ _._ Sirius thought while slowly walking to the edge of the island. But then something else struck him. _How would I prove my innocence though, nobody in the world would believe me…_ _Even if I told everyone the truth, without any evidence, they would just chase me down and throw me back in that bloody cell._ _I'll just have to lay low for the time being until I've located Harry and find a way_ _to prove my innocence._ _Yes… that's what I'm gonna do._

Sirius almost reached the edge of the island when another thought struck him. _My bloody wand! I totally forgot those twats took it away from me._ Sirius mentally cursed himself for his own dim-wittedness. _I need to get myself a new wand then… Maybe there's still an old wand left at home. That could be my only option._

Having reached the edge of the island. Sirius mentally prepared himself for his trip across the North Sea to get back to mainland England. It will be one of the most challenging things he would do, but he would do it for Harry. Just remember that. For Harry.

#

It was currently sunrise at Azkaban prison. Sirius was long gone and the guards, a special selected group of Aurors, were performing their morning patrol, checking if every prisoner was still in their cell. "I don't get it Savage. Why do we need to do these patrols. No one has ever been able to escape from Azkaban. The Dementors make sure of that any given time." said the Auror. He looked to be about in his early to mid thirties, with a toothpick hanging from his mouth.

"I agree, I don't get it either. But look on the bright side Proudfoot, we get paid well for doing this. That's what matters. Well, for me atleast, I don't know about you." said Savage. Looking like a man approaching his forties with a scruffy brown beard and an abnormally long nose.

"Well, anyway. Let's get this thing done quick. I want to get out of here."

Savage approached a pale looking man with all emotion drained from his face. "Dolohov, Antonin. Check."

Proudfoot looked in to see a tall man, with hair as dark as the night. "Lestrange, Rodolphus. Check."

Next to Dolohov's cell was a man with greasy grey hair and a blank stare in his eye. "Rookwood, Augustus. Check."

"Black, Sirius..." Proudfoot said while approaching Sirius' old cell and looking up to find no one.

After a few moments, it dawned on him what happened. "Escaped convict! Sirius Black is gone!" Proudfoot shouted.

"What?! How is this possible. No one has ever been able to escape from Azkaban." said Savage. "Quick Proudfoot! Run to the office and contact the Minister of Magic using the Floo, this instant!"

Proudfoot ran as fast as he could. Almost tripping three times on his way to the fireplace in the office. As soon as he entered, he grabbed some Floo Powder from the pouch. "Minister of Magic's office' threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace and stuck his head into the green flames.

"Who is that bothering me this early in the bloody morning?" said Fudge clearly irritated. "It better be something important!" he said with disdain in his voice. "It's urgent Minister! Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban!" For a moment there was no reaction, Fudge just sat in his chair. Completely taken aback by what he just heard. _Someone escaped from Azkaban?! That is impossible! No one has ever been able to. I saw Black yesterday, I knew there was something wrong when I noticed he was still so sane._

"Very well. Good job immediately contacting me. I will immediately take the right repercussions." Fudge walked to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder. "Head Auror's Office" Fudge said, threw the powder in the fireplace and stuck his head in the flames. "Scrimgeour! Scrimgeour!"

"Yes Minister. What can I do for you." Scrimgeour answered, his voice monotone. "Scrimgeour! Dispatch all Aurors currently available throughout the country! Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban!" "Sirius Black you say?" Scrimgeour said with a small hint of surprise in his voice "Alright Minister. I'll get right on it. You should contact the press, as well as the Prime Minister." _I knew that Black boy was special, not only was he able to use a Blasting Curse so powerful to murder twelve muggles and a wizard, he also managed to escape from the most secure wizarding prison on Earth._ Thought Scrimgeour. _If only he hadn't turned to the side of You-Know-Who he would have made a top level Auror._

While Fudge was dealing with the Prime Minister of Great Britain and the press. Sirius has almost made his return to the mainland. With shore in sight he mustered up all his left over energy and sped towards the shore. _Don't worry Harry, Padfoot will be there soon enough. You deserve a better home and people who care about you. I'm coming pup!_


End file.
